Load balancing involves techniques for distributing incoming computer jobs or tasks across a group of distributed nodes, such as implemented in a server farm or server pool. Modern enterprise-level applications service many thousands of concurrent requests from users or clients and need to process these requests in a fast and reliable manner. In order to scale to meet the demand, modern computing best practices generally require adding more servers. Each server may then in turn operate one or more native applications, virtual machines, and/or containerized environments to implement the desired functionality. The load balancer serves as a job dispatcher to route job requests across the pool of servers/nodes capable of fulfilling those requests. As applications continue to increase in size and scope, it is important to have effective load balancing to maintain high availability and efficient utilization of computer resources.